K Projekt one-shot collection
by Yuri17
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbels from K project/K anime/ [K]


**Character: **Chitose, OC

**Pairings: **ChitosexBandou

**A/N: **I wrote this fro a tumblr thing. It's my first attempt on a dying situation...Please review, maybe?

* * *

**Don't die on me!**

A girl could be seen dancing on the bar of a club, everybody could guess that she was pretty drunk. A brunet male made his way trough the crowd to the bar and pulled the girl down. "What the hell are you doing? Let's get you out of here, you are already over your drinking limit" the male shouted over the music. The girl pouted "But Chitoooossse~~! It issss jussst getting fun!" she slurred. Chitose shacked his head "No Layla we are going. NOW", with that he dragged her out of the club and cursed when he saw that it had started to rain.

They were walking trough the rain for a few minutes and Layla somehow started to sober up a bit. Chitose were dragging Layla along behind him when the girl spoke "Let go of me, it is fine already!" while trying to pull her hand away from him. Turning around he tighten his grip on her hand "Give me a good reason why you got so drunk tonight and acted like that!" "Because why not?! Getting drunk really helps to forget your problems!" "There are no problems that can be solved with getting drunk! Get a hang of yourself already!" The too were shouting at each other and the drivers of the cars that came be were starting to look at them.

Pulling on her hand harder Layla shouted back at him "What do you care! There is no one who would be happy if I got out of this! I don't have a persons that love me, like Bandou-san loves you! Before you got together with weren't you just like me now?! Sleeping around, fucking everything that wasn't on a tree by three?!" "I was! But as you see I got out of this nasty habit and so can you!" He tried to pull the girl closer to get to look her in her eyes but unfortunately the rain had made his grip on her hand slippy. Because of this Layla was to get her hand out of his grip with one hard pull.

After her hand was free she turned on her heels and started running. Bad for her she ran right on the street and infornt of a car. Chitose saw this and leaped forward to push the girl out of the way. The girl fell down on the opposite side of the street and while she was falling she heard screeching from a brake and a crushing sound. As she stumbled to her feet and turned around to see what happened, she froze for a moment.

Her eyes were first draw to the car that hit a nearby lamp post and then to the figure of Chitose a few meters away. Stumbling towards his direction she saw that there was a pool of blood forming around him. When she reached him she fell to her keen right beside him. "C-chi-kun" the girl whispered tears forming in her eyes she reached down to brush the hair out of his face. Chitose lightly shifted under her touch, he seems to try to move around but failed. Careful the girl pulled him into her arm as good as she could. As soon as she saw his face her breath stopped for a second,. On the right side of Chitoses face was a huge wound and fair amount of blood was coming out of it. Layla brushed more hair out of his face to get a look at how deep the wound was, but on the newly touch Chitose cracked open his eyes. "Hey you alright?" he said in barley a whisper and coughing up blood after it and closing his eyes again. "I-I'm alright. C-chi-kun you have to stay awake you hear! Boundou-san is waiting for you isn't he? You don't have to fall asleep now. P-please! You can't do this to me!" streams of tears were running down her cheeks now.

Around the two people where shouting and calls for ambulances were made, also the rain started to come down harder washing away the puddel of blood underneath Chitose.

"L-Layla" Chitose while coughing up more blood and with closed eyes. "Yes" came the answer from the girl. Opening his eyes and cracking a weak smile up to the girl Chitose took a firm hold of Layla's hand "Tell San-chan I'm waiting for him on other side would you." After he said that his eyes fell shout again. "NO! D-don't do this to me! Don't leave me like this! Please Chi-kun!" Layla cried out pulling the male closer, but right after she spoke the words the grip from Chitoses hand loosened around her own and his hand were sliding down his side. "NO!" one firm cry where heard trough the night.

* * *

A/N: this one-shot maybe gets a bonus later...if I'm not to lazy to write it.


End file.
